silenthillthingsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Notable Icons of Silent Hill
Silent Hill has a number of different icons and figures that draw in fans and new gamers. Here are some: Pyramid Head Pyramid Head is the number one top icon of Silent Hill, often the first thing that comes to mind when one thinks of it. Pyramid Head has gone through many different changes throughout the series, but the basics have remained the same: A huge helmet covering the entire head, a butcher's apron, and a massive knife, although he can be seen with a spear in some parts of different games. His figure is that of a large male, differing from a rather large human to massive, over eight feet tall. His role is canonically that of a punisher; He appears to those drawn into Silent hill to punish them for their sins, both physically and emotionally. He is known to take on aspects of the mentality issues of the player, altering his form and actions. Although he is a very notable and important figure, he does not follow the majority of Silent Hill monsters, as he himself is a part of the town, and not solely created from the character's mind. Just because the protagonist can see and interact with Pyramid Head, doesn't mean they are his intended target. Pyramid Head's first appearance was in Silent Hill 2. Nurses Nurses are, next to Pyramid Head, the next most notable icon in Silent Hill media. They have appeared in almost all Silent Hill games to date, with the Patient enemies making a suitable replacement in Silent Hill 4, but being completely nonexistent in Silent Hill: Downpour. They are generally linked to hospital mentalities, and quite often being used as a sexual monster, depending on the protagonist. They have gone through radical changes through the growth of the series, sometimes being quite easy, and other times being among the most dangerous enemies in the game. Nurse's first appearances were in the very first Silent Hill. Valtiel Valtiel is a monster introduced in Silent Hill 3, his only appearance to date. Surprisingly, he cannot ever be interacted with. For the third game, he is given quite a lot of backstory. Physically, Valtiel is a being of average height, coming up just above Heather Mason's head. He wears an apron at the waist, much like some incarnations of Pyramid Head, with whom he is known to have connections. He wears gloves over what seem to be fused fingers. His face is rather simple, having really only a stitched mouth, although even this is hard to make out, as his head is almost constantly twitching and vibrating. He is commonly seen torturing nurses and Fukuro Lady, or turning valves, the latter of which seems to suggest he has some sort of control over the Otherworld shifts. Valtiel will never make any act of violence towards Heather, nor can she ever enact violence, or indeed any interaction, upon him. However, in certain areas, if the player is killed, he can be seen dragging her body away, presumably to a safe spot so that she can be resurrected. This kindness is arguably unrelated to any sort of concern over Heather, and instead possibly aimed at the god fetus she carries within her. Valtiel is said to be one of several angels created by God, possibly having connections to Metatron. Fukuro Lady This incarnation is a female figure in a black body glove with her hands tied behind her back. She is seen, at one or two points in Silent Hill 3, to be in a most uncomfortable position, apparently being tortured by Valtiel. She is supposedly the reincarnation of Lisa Garland, and having a similar face makes this more evident. She is given next to no story or role in Silent Hill escept as to be a disturbing aspect. She does, however, star alongside Pyramid Head in the short film Fukuro. In this film, she is seen with Pyramid Head, while music plays and both creatures engage in sexual or suggestive acts with other monsters, and random other creatures convulse and twitch. This hints at similarities between Fukuro Lady and Pyramid Head. The film itself is seen as one of Konami's more disturbing releases. Halo of The Sun The Halo of The Sun is a mark of The Order, the paganistic cult that operates in Silent Hill. It consists of two circles, one placed within the other, and three circles inside the two, with many symbols adorning the different spaces. It is commonly used in the Order's rituals, and sometimes as a save symbol. It is commonly considered the "icon of Silent Hill" as a logo would be. Toilets Public restrooms have featured in every Silent Hill game so far, playing roles plot-wise and material alike. While the main functions of restrooms in the games are to advance the plot, the reason they are so well known is because of the toilets. James Sunderland, the protagonist of Silent Hill 2, gained fame by sticking his arm into a filthy toilet to retrieve a wallet. Ever since then, toilets have featured some kind of bonus for the player in later games. Category:Notable Icons